You Belong With Me
by NiceAsPie
Summary: Ignore the crummy song this fic is based on. It just worked! HPDM. Nothing naughty. Rated to be safe, although I think it may be overrated :


Disclaimer: No I do not own it, quit asking! :P

A/N: So...the song is "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. I hate the damn thing, but it kind of fit...so... Most of the italics is the song lyrics, plus a few phrases said immediately afterward. But I'm sure you can figure it out :D

Draco sighed softly, his gaze glued in a most un-subtle manner to the display at the Gryffindor table. It was nothing unusual...just the Weaselette going off at Harry again about something he said. Draco sipped his pumpkin juice slowly without taking his eyes from Harry's face, watching the...hurt that darted across his face at Ginny's actions.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said._

'She doesn't get your humor like I do.' Draco mumbled, excusing himself from his friends and leaving the Great Hall.

He took a deep breath once he was outside, all too aware of how difficult it was to breathe around Harry. And all too aware of what this meant.

'What are you doing Draco?' he whispered to himself, shaking his head.

'Hey, wait up!' someone called.

And not just any someone. Draco turned to meet Harry. He smiled, taking in his slightly flushed face as he ran after him.

'Feel like some company?' he asked.

'Sure.' Draco responded.

They walked in silence for a while; this was by no means unusual for after the war Draco's actions had been revealed, and their friendship was no longer frowned upon. What Draco wanted from Harry was, however. He knew this, so would never say anything. It would destroy Harry.

'Hm?' he asked, realizing Harry had asked him something.

'I said, are you coming to the game tonight?'

'Of course.' Draco said, smiling. 'Maybe you'll fall off your broom tonight.'

'Maybe. Is that wishful thinking?' Harry asked with a soft laugh.

Draco's face paled and he shook his head, forcing laughter.

'I've got to go...do...Transfiguration... Stuff. See you at the game.' Draco muttered.

Harry watched his friend dash off, cringing as he heard Ginny call out to him. He was vaguely aware that he would rather follow Draco than go to Ginny, but turned to her nonetheless, a forced smile on his face.

--

Draco groaned and flopped onto his bed, the supposedly soothing sounds of the Beatles wafting through his room. _Father would have an aneurysm were he to hear this muggle music...though there is something suspicious about that Lennon fellow... _Draco thought, grateful to Harry for introducing him to the band.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

'She'll never know your story like I do...' he whispered, knowing it was true.

Harry opened up to him because he didn't judge, and he understood. Ginny just wanted him to be the perfect hero society built him up as. Draco knew, however, there was much much more to him than that, and he wanted to know it all. He groaned again, checking the time. He then turned off the music and strode out to the Quidditch pitch, nodding to Harry as he took his seat near the "Harry Potter Cheer Squad", of which Ginny appeared to be the leader. He rolled his eyes melodramatically and caught Harry stifling laughter. He grinned, but inside was dying. This really was unfair. As the game unfolded his thoughts drifted.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Gryffindor won, of course, due largely to Harry's superior flying skills...though he was far too modest to admit to that. Congratulating Harry, Draco didn't quite manage to suppress a growl as Ginny grabbed his hand possessively. Harry turned questioning eyes to him. He stammered an excuse and fled. Draco reached the safety of his room and, locking the door, began to throw things around, angry at himself for letting his feelings slip through.

'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me? You belong with me!' he cried as things shattered pleasingly.

When he was finished he cleaned up the remnants of his belongings and sighed heavily, feeling utterly despondent. What could he do?

--

Hogsmeade weekend found Harry and Draco strolling the streets, talking and laughing and just feeling generally at ease with each other.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey, isn't this easy?_

They sprawled on a bench. Harry had never felt more comfortable than he did with Draco...and that was both terrifying and exhilarating. With Draco he had never had to pretend. With Ginny, however... Draco began to hum "I am the Walrus" under his breath. Harry laughed softly.

'So...are you the walrus or the eggman?' he asked Draco.

'Um...definitely the walrus. Can't you tell?'

Harry stuck his tongue out as Draco grinned. Harry's heart skipped a beat at that grin, and he wondered what that meant.

'I thought walruses were fat and grey?'

'I could be fat and grey. This could just be a clever disguise.'

Harry laughed and touched Draco's shoulder.

'Feels pretty real to me.' he whispered.

'Yeah...I'm probably not a walrus.' Draco responded just as quietly, his gaze on Harry's hand on his shoulder.

Neither said anything, just stared silently at the contact. This silence was broken by Ginny's voice as she called out to Harry. Draco smiled softly at Harry and Harry quirked the corner of his mouth as Ginny headed toward them.

'You ok?' Draco mouthed.

'Fine.' Harry responded, his tone clipped.

_You've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down._

'You say you're fine...I know you better than that.' Draco whispered.

Harry heard him and sighed, but got up and went over to Ginny. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning in to kiss him, but he turned his head.

'Gin...don't...' he muttered.

Her face grew as red as her hair and Draco decided it was time he left. As he headed back to Hogwarts he looked back at Harry, being berated by Ginny for his behavior, no doubt.

'Hey, what are you doing with a girl like that?' he whispered, wondering why Harry hadn't allowed her to kiss him.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

--

Draco waited outside Gryffindor Tower, leaning casually against the wall, for Harry to appear. It was a Saturday and they were going to spend a portion of the day working on their Potion's assignment. Draco knew what was taking so long...Ginny.

'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me?' Draco whispered. 'Standing by and waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know, baby, you belong with me...you belong with me.'

Harry appeared suddenly, face red, running a hand through his hair.

'Let's go.' he snapped.

Draco fell into step beside him, knowing better than to say anything. He would open up when he was ready.

--

Draco lay awake late into the night, thinking about how...distant...Harry had seemed the whole day. He thought desperately over everything he had done in the past week, but couldn't discern what may have irritated him. He hoped desperately that it had been Ginny and not him. There was a soft knock on the door and he got up, surprised. None of the Slytherins ever knocked. Standing in the doorway was Harry, looking extremely distressed. Blaise must've let him in...but why? What was wrong?

'Harry?' Draco asked.

'I...Ginny...I...' Harry whispered.

Draco let him in and Harry sat on the bed.

'I broke up with her...' he mumbled.

'Oh.'

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. And I know your favorite songs. And you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me._

Draco had finally managed to get Harry to smile. He had realized Harry wasn't upset because he broke up with Ginny, but rather because he was afraid of the strain this would put on his relationship with any of the Weasleys. Draco was more than happy to offer comfort and reassurance that his relationship with the red-heads would be intact. They would understand. Or at least he hoped they would, for Harry's sake. Harry turned to Draco, chewing his bottom lip.

'Draco...you've... You're a good friend. But...you've been acting strange lately. Especially when Ginny has been around. Why?' Harry asked.

Draco took several deep breaths before answering.

'Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me?' he asked, his voice barely a whisper as he stared at the floor, a blush staining his cheeks.

Harry grabbed his chin and turned his head so their gaze was locked. He leant in and brushed his lips to Draco's softly.  
'Have you ever thought just maybe _you_ belong with _me_?' he asked cheekily.

A/N: I love my ending. :) Reviews would be nice, of course.


End file.
